


I Want A Moon Of My Own

by Tiny_Spirit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, POV Experimental, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Spirit/pseuds/Tiny_Spirit
Summary: I want a moon of my own, that I can go toWhere I can forget that you've left meI can sit on my moon and do whatever I wantThere I'll stay, until everything's OK again





	I Want A Moon Of My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is just a quick thing I wrote to get some feelings out of my system. I've had some not great days lately but nothing that won't pass with time
> 
> I hope someone reading this might get a bit of enjoyment out if it though
> 
> obs! Please read the notes at the end after reading!

The evening had always been his favorite part of the day. When the darkness made things in the distance harder to distinguish and he felt alone. Not loneliness, just… being alone, not having anyone to bother or interfere with his thoughts. He could watch the stars, so distant and beautiful. But most of all he could watch the moon. The way it shined, lighting up a soft glow to disperse the shadows even on the darkest of nights. Of course it wasn’t really the moon shining at all, just a reflecting of the sun. But what beautiful or wonderful things weren’t backed up by something or someone else.

He would like a moon of his own. Not that he could light up exactly, he was only human after all. But a moon that he could fly to, one he could relax on and forget the pain that was filling his heart. Were he could just sit, do whatever he wanted until everything was fine again. A moon of his own where he could stay to forget the pain of being left by someone.

Being delusional wasn’t something he was known for though. Just sitting around, hiding, wouldn’t change the situation at all. No one would just return to you without you putting any effort into it. Has someone left your life you need to fight to get them back.

But there was only so much you could do sometimes. So what about being weak? So what about crying or being frustrated or being disappointed or anything like that? Is that supposed to be unmanly or something? I guess the fact that some things are hard sometimes is just too hard to accept. That sometimes you are just unable to put yourself in someone else’s shoes, sometimes also seems like a hard thing to understand.

Right now he would only want a moon of his own. Were he can sit and let his tears fall. Were it doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks or what is right or wrong. Were he doesn’t have to return until everything is okay again. Until he can see that smile again.

There are many choices that he could make from here but he has already decided were to go. What he thinks is the right solution. They both do. But right now he is just starring out his window, the moon starring back at him. He doesn’t think the solution is right. He knows it’s not but it’s the only thing he can do, the only thing he can do without his heart breaking in a million pieces. Any other option is too hard after all.

Every day feels just as empty as the day before it. The only thing keeping him going is that it would be solved by the next one or the one after that. Because he doesn’t have a moon he can fly to, to just wait it out. Life doesn’t work like that.

So he continues going forward, one step at a time. With or without a physical barrier doesn’t really matter but ones step at a time it is, not slower not faster. Any slower and he would be stuck, and faster he doesn’t dare to go, not wanting to move ahead.

As he dreams of having a moon of his own. Something to replace that emptiness, although he truly doesn’t want it to, is bound to come someday or sometime with enough patience. But it doesn’t. Not yet.

One push towards what you are longing for can sometimes be the solution. It doesn’t have to be in the direction of what you thought, or not though, would be the right for you. But suddenly he is standing there. Suddenly they are standing there. Out of breath, a bit sweaty perhaps, but smiling. Smiling at each other. At that moment he also realizes were his moon has been all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> As you might have noticed I never mentioned any names or from which characters pov it is. So you might have read this as no ones or either Asahi or Noya's. (Which are all fine btw). I suggest rereading as if it was the other persons pov than how you read it originaly.
> 
> Please leave a comment of what you think about it and from whose pov you think it fits best as. There is no right or wrong here.
> 
> PS. This is also based on a beautiful song by Ted Gärdestad called Jag Vill Ha En Egen Måne or translated as the title of the fic


End file.
